


3 - Dearest Wish

by Shaxxophone



Series: Destcember 2020 Prompts [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destcember (Destiny), Destcember 2020 (Destiny), TW Brief death mention, The Dawning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaxxophone/pseuds/Shaxxophone
Summary: The hidden like to take care of their leader by getting her a gift every Dawning. Problem is, Ikora never makes gift-giving easy.
Relationships: Eris Morn/Ikora Rey (implied), Well more like currently unrequited
Series: Destcember 2020 Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037004
Kudos: 6





	3 - Dearest Wish

Ikora sat at a desk in her library, reading a card that was left behind for her.

The Dawning. It was nearly that time again, and her Hidden were asking what her ‘dearest wish’ was. How sweet, their effort always made a smile tug at her lips. 

The card she held contained some elaborate poem that was surrounded by hand-drawn snowflakes, which looked to be infused with Light so they would glow softly. The Hidden did this every year— an anonymous gift exchange amongst each other, Ikora would get something for each of them, and then they would pool their funds and try to get one gift for her. 

She never made it easy, of course. They always said her requests were ‘boring’ and ‘totally lame’, and ended up getting her something that was more interesting. It wasn't her fault that the things she wanted most were unattainable. 

If she could get anything for The Dawning this year, what would it be?

Hmmm…

A break? 

Ikora didn’t know if she wanted to scoff or laugh at the thought. A break would be nice, but impractical. The job of the Vanguard is never done. Especially now that she was picking up for Cayde’s slack.

Cayde. 

There’s another wish that wasn’t really practical. She would do anything to hear his laugh, or to get ramen with him again, but there was no sense in hoping for the impossible. She’d better nip that thought in the bud before it spent days taking up residence in her mind. 

Eris. 

Interesting that there’s a trend with wanting people this year. She missed Eris a great deal, that was true. It was nice to have her close, to have her in the tower, but that obviously changed when The Red War happened. Just knowing that she was alive had to be enough for now. Ikora knew it wasn’t her place to ask anything more of her.

Peace of mind.

That can be attained with enough doing, even if it was for a short time. Having Osiris around helped, as contradictory as that sounds. Still, maybe that was asking too much.

“Dearest wishes…” she pondered aloud. 

Wishes were overrated. Wishes were for ahamkara. 

She decided to write the names of some books she hadn’t read yet.


End file.
